


When Minhyuk smiles.

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT7 Friendship, pretty cheesy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always great for MONSTA X, but when Minhyuk smiles, they are a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Minhyuk smiles.

Hoseok stares down the platform. His chest feels tight and he feels like he can’t breathe, feels trapped in his own body but he can no longer escape. He wants to do this. He wants to prove that he can do this, to himself, mostly, but also to his members. He knows they are looking at him with worried eyes, he knows they are trying to make him laugh but all he hears is the wind howling in his ears and his raging heartbeat.

In the end, Minhyuk promises to wait for him downstairs, while the rest of the members stays to watch Hyunwoo and Kihyun jump after him.

Hoseok stares down the platform and his life flashes before his eyes. He wants to do this, he _can_ do this, he just has to convince his body that he’s not going to die from bungee jumping. He looks down and sees a small figure waving at the bottom.

When Minhyuk smiles, Hoseok’s heart stills and his body calms down.

When Minhyuk smiles, the oppressive fear that took hold of his heart loses its grip.

With a newfound determination he steps over the edge, weightless for a moment that must have been seconds but feels like hours until the bungee cord tightens and he bounces into place. He lands safely on the mat and tries to get up on his feet but his legs do not seem to work just yet. Right before he loses his balance he feels an elbow hook under his arm and two hands hold him firmly in place.

“I’m so proud of you, Wonho hyung. You were amazing.”

When Minhyuk smiles all the noise around him falls away and all he hears is Minhyuk’s laugh and all is well.

\--

Hyunwoo is drenched in sweat and his lungs feel like they’re on fire and his feet are probably about to fall off, but it’s not good enough, it’s never good enough. “Let’s go again, from the top.” The other members groan, and he knows he is pushing them hard, too hard, but he needs it to be perfect.

Kihyun is wheezing next to him and Changkyun is sprawled out on the floor and Minhyuk is rubbing his leg with a pained expression. “Okay, fine. Take five.” He hasn’t even finished his sentence or everyone drops down in a chorus of relieved sighs. Water and towels are passed around and they all sit around in silence save from the heavy breathing coming from Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Changkyun and Minhyuk have been out of the running for a while, both injured pretty badly, and they are lagging behind in dance practice. Minhyuk’s knee still plays up every once in a while, and though he doesn’t voice it, Hyunwoo knows he still has a lot of pain.

When Hyunwoo announces the end of the break, no one is ready to go again. They’re all tired, their bodies aching, running on little to no sleep in preparation for their comeback, but their stage needs to be perfect.

Minhyuk is the first one back on his feet. “Come on guys, just one more time.” He says cheerfully, though they all know it will not be the last time, not by a long shot.

When Minhyuk smiles, everyone seems to forget how tired they are. They help everyone up and Hyunwoo shoots Minhyuk a thankful look.

When Minhyuk smiles, Hyunwoo forgets how much his body hurts, and he pushes on harder, and all is well.

\--

Changkyun knows he shouldn’t read all the comments on the internet, but he just cannot help himself. Whenever he has trouble sleeping his mind wanders and he ends up reading comments either until he falls asleep or feels too uncomfortable to continue.

It has been well over a year since their debut, but people still seemed to find new things to dislike about their team. For months Changkyun was the main target for many people’s hate. Because he was the newcomer in the team, he didn’t have anyone to turn to within the group either, and at first he felt utterly alone.

Thankfully, his drive to fulfill his dream and his passion for music are stronger than the doubt and loneliness that crept up on him on those long, sleepless night. Thankfully, the team grows closer, and Changkyun especially finds a lot of support in Jooheon who takes him under his wing, helping him both with his rap skills and telling him not to mind the haters.

When he really feels down, he talks to Minhyuk, who turns out to be a great listener and never fails to be bright and optimistic.

A nimble hand picks his phone from his hands and he knows it’s Minhyuk before he even sits down next to him on the bed. “Don’t read that kind of stuff kkukungie. Keeping tabs on the news is my job, remember?”

When Minhyuk smiles, any lingering doubt falls away. This is where he is supposed to be. This is who he is supposed to be with.

When Minhyuk smiles, Changkyun feels like he belongs, and all is well.

\--

Sometimes, Jooheon feels overwhelmed. Ever since NO.MERCY people have had high expectations of him. Ever since he consistently placed First, ever since he made it through that damn hell nearly unscathed, receiving only high praise from the judges, everyone expects him to be flawless.  

And it excites him. Motivates him.

People SHOULD have high expectations. People SHOULDN’T expect anything less than amazing from him. Because that is the kind of person he wants to be. A strong competitor, a force to be reckoned, someone who is rightfully recognized for his talent and hard work.

So he stays late in the studio, fine-tuning his writing and composing after all the regular practice. When all other members go back to the dorm Jooheon stays in the studio, dancing and rapping until he is satisfied with the results. Jooheon is hard on himself, doesn’t allow any slip-ups in practice, because that means he could make a mistake in the live performance.

After a particularly grueling rap session Jooheon returns home in the middle of the night. His mind is still reeling, maybe he shouldn’t have practiced so many new lyrics in one day, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to sleep like this.

He walks on his tiptoes, careful not to wake the other members, maneuvering around countless pairs of shoes in the dark.

“Jooheonie-ah~” A voice calls softly from the living room couch. Jooheon moves towards the couch, where Minhyuk is motioning for him to come over.

Jooheon eases into Minhyuk’s embrace, rests his head on the older man’s shoulder, settling comfortably into the easy skinship they have between each other. Minhyuk smells of shampoo and Minhyuk and sunshine and home, and suddenly Jooheon feels so, so tired.

If Kihyun were here, he would have probably lectured him for coming home so late, for overworking himself so much, but Minhyuk says nothing but just pulls him in closer.

When Minhyuk smiles, Jooheon feels at peace.

Within minutes, Jooheon dozes off.

When Minhyuk smiles, Jooheon is home, and all is well.

\--

Kihyun isn’t sure when or how exactly he has become the mum of the group. It’s not like he particularly feels like cleaning up after a full day of dance practice, but somehow it has become his responsibility. Suddenly his peers, which he trained and ate and cried with have become his children, and somehow it is up to him to take care of them.

Luckily, Hyunwoo helps out a lot (the members have crowned him the dad), and like a true mum, Kihyun gives the members chores to do around the dorm.

It’s another one of those evenings where they come home late from practice, and all the members are gathered around the living room table. Kihyun has instructed Hyunwoo to cut the vegetables while he boils the water for the noodles and prepares the other ingredients.

Kihyun isn’t sure when or how exactly he has become the mum of the group, or when or how he started feeling so comfortable with his role. He enjoys playing a pivotal role in the team, not just as the main vocal but also in their household. They all like to joke around but they’re all thankful to Kihyun, know he will always be there when they need him the most.

Kihyun puts the steaming bowls on the table and watches with a smile as his members (no, his ‘kids’, he reminds himself) dig in like hungry wolves. Only Minhyuk waits, looks at Kihyun and smiles brightly.

“Thanks for always taking care of us, mum.” The others mumble wholeheartedly (and fullmouth-edly) in agreement.

When Minhyuk smiles, Kihyun feels like he is with his family, and all is well.

\--

Hyungwon is always anxious to prove himself. He feels that, even after all the time that has passed he still has to prove he is not just the pretty face. He always feels like he is lacking somewhere, something.

Sometimes he feels jealous of Kihyun, because his voice is strong and stable and unwavering. Sometimes he feels jealous of Hyunwoo, who dances with such ease and grace. Sometimes he feels jealous of Hoseok, who is so confident of his body. Sometimes he feels jealous of Jooheon and his immense stage presence, his charisma and his strong rap. Sometimes he feels jealous of Changkyun and his ability to communicate with all their fans, or the way he carries himself or his deep voice. Sometimes he is jealous of Minhyuk because he always manages to be so bright and optimistic.

Hyungwon wants to be known for his dancing, his voice, or his writing maybe, but most people just remember his pretty face. He always gives his all on stage, but sometimes he feels that his all in not enough.

He plans to stay late to practice his vocals alone, but he finds Minhyuk practicing by himself in the studio. Silently, Minhyuk hands him a microphone.

When Minhyuk smiles, Hyungwon knows they can do it. Together. Together they’ll prove that they are more than just a pretty face.

When Minhyuk smiles, Hyungwon realizes he is not alone, and all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Minhyuk is a pure ball of sunshine and puppies and and everyone loves Minhyuk.
> 
> The end feels a little rushed because I don't know how to write Hyungwon ;-;  
> Maybe I'll rewrite the end a little, we'll see.  
> This is my first time writing for MONSTA X, bear with me.
> 
> [unbeta'd]


End file.
